


Where my love is going 我爱人所去的地方

by shamei1010



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, 地海传奇AU, 有能力AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 地海传奇AU，灵感主要来自《地海古墓》，设定有变动，有能力AU。Erik部分灵感来自《金雀花王朝》中的《白船》。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一  
昏暗的烛光照射在宽敞的墓室中，墓室呈现正方形，墙壁、天花板、地面由岩石打磨的黑色砖块砌成，这种砖块坚固异常，最锋利的匕首也无法撼动它的一角。  
墓室北侧放置着一个巨大的宝座，宝座上坐着一个年轻男子，他单手撑着下巴，双眼紧闭，看起来像是睡着了。  
他皮肤白皙，留着褐色的短发，身穿白色的长袍，腰间用一条金色的丝带固定。  
宝座下面站着两排身穿黑色长袍的人，他们低着头，脑袋被兜帽遮住大半，远远望去每张脸都模糊一片。  
墓室静得可怕，连一只蚂蚁爬行的声音都能听得见。  
一个身材瘦高的女人进入墓室内，她走得很慢，脚步声几乎听不到。如果真的有一只爬行的蚂蚁，也会为自己的脚步声过大而羞愧。她穿着白色长袍，手腕和脖颈装饰着华美的珠宝，黑色的长发垂到腰间，用一条金链绑着。她的皮肤光滑细腻，看上去不超过二十岁，实际上她保持这幅样子至少有四十年了。  
她穿过两排影子径直走上台阶，站到男子身侧，年轻男子睁开一双明亮的蓝眼睛。“你看起来陷入了困境。”  
“抓住一个闯入者，可什么也问不出来。穿戴像是西陲人，身上没有其他标志物品。”她说，“他的剑术很高强，我和六个守卫好不容易才把他控制住。”  
“把他带进来。”  
两个影子架着一个男人走到台阶下面。男人的嘴角破了，身上也带着不少伤。  
男子借着微光打量台阶下的男人，男人不到三十岁，长得很英俊，体格强壮，身穿亚麻衣服，男子暗金色的头发湿漉漉的，肯定有人按着他的头一次又一次的塞进水桶里。他长着灰绿色的眼睛，眼神中的恨意差不多能把年轻男子戳一个洞。  
年轻男子走下台阶，伸手触摸男人的脸，男人别开脸。巨大的痛苦一瞬间袭向他，他咬住舌尖才没让眼泪冲出眼眶。等他开口，情绪已经恢复了平静。“他来自东陲，二十四岁，名字叫Magnus。是个渔夫，走错了路闯进了这里。”  
男人错愕几秒，眼睛盯着年轻男子目光中多了一丝疑惑。  
年轻男子转身走上两阶台阶。“把他丢到骸骨室，不给水和食物。武器收进贮藏室。”  
女子欲言又止。  
“还有什么？”  
“他很可能逃走。应该割掉他的舌头再阉掉他。让他从此以后适应地下的生活。或者，放光他的血，再——”  
“按照我说的做。没有地图，他逃不出去。用不了多久，他就会在某个角落变成一堆枯骨。到那时让守卫去收尸。”  
女子无奈地挥了挥手，让守卫把男子抬走。  
“我总要知道是谁囚禁了我。”男子说道。  
“Charles。”  
“我以伊亚之名发誓，我绝对不会放过你。”

Charles回到卧室。卧室宽敞，阴凉。没有窗子，左手边放着一张木床和一张方桌，方桌上放着一盏油灯、两本书以及一个熏香的罐子，除此之外屋内再没有别的家具和装饰。  
他拿起桌上的《伊亚创世》坐在床边读了一会，一个侍从把晚饭送进了房间。他放下书，让侍从退下。  
托盘上放着一条面包和一壶茶。古墓的麦子是用一种不需要光照的方法培育的，味道很可能同外面的面包和茶并不一样。外面……他很久没想起过外面的事了。那个闯入者再度勾起了他的回忆。  
他的母亲Sharon是个强壮的农家女人，他是她的头生子。他的父亲Brian是个渔夫，他会做好吃的烤鱼，会做木工活，笑起来右脸颊有个酒窝，酒量很好，却从不喝多。六弦提琴弹得好听极了，村子里大半的姑娘都喜欢他。Brian和你一样长着一头褐色头发，又浓密又柔软……  
Charles记不得父亲的样子，Sharon纺织、做饭的时候，她把他的点点滴滴讲给Charles听，就像他从未离开过一样。  
Charles三岁的时候，Brian死在了战场。战争打了两年，他没回过家，只寄来六封报平安的家书和一些钱。  
他不记得她哭过，她好像第二天就恢复了，然后带着他去农场干活。  
她挤牛奶、纺羊毛的时候就把他背在背上。到了晚上，她把他放到摇篮里，哼歌哄他入睡。  
“我爱人去向何方，我亦跟随，他船桨划往何方，我同往，我们将一同欢笑，亦一同哭泣，他生我亦生，他死我亦死……*”  
Charles总在想她的样子，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，温暖的手掌，可细节总回忆不起来。她有多高？印象中她好像很高大，很有力量，她总能把他一把抱起来。  
农场主的小孩讨厌Charles。大人不在他就偷偷欺负Charles，还叫他 “怪物。”  
Charles不知道为什么，他选择默默忍受。Charles不愿Sharon为难，他告诉Sharon，身上的淤青全是摔倒、擦伤造成的。  
细心的她还是发觉了，她带着他离开，到酒馆里当厨娘。她做饭的时候给他一小块面团玩，或者塞给他一小块面包或者乳酪。他们过了一段平静的日子，直到一天晚上，一个喝醉酒的男人调戏她，她打掉了那个人的两颗门牙。那时Charles发现了自己的能力，也引来了灾祸。  
后来Charles离开她那天，她瘫倒在地上，抓住守卫的衣角苦苦哀求。  
Charles没有能力保护她和自己，只能眼睁睁看着她变成远处一个黑色的点。  
他没碰晚饭，穿着衣服在床上躺下，轻声哼着她唱过的歌，直到睡着他的脸颊还是湿的。  
Charles不确定自己身在梦中。他站在纺车旁边，Sharon背对着他纺线，纺车的噪音掩盖了她的话。他靠过去，梦却离开了他。  
他醒来以为已经是上午了，水钟表显示他不过睡了两个小时。他想知道此时的月亮是什么样，他想念它。  
他把面包和茶搁在口袋里，披上斗篷戴好兜帽离开房间。他没带油灯，一出门整个人立刻融入无边无际的黑暗中。十五年的古墓生活，古墓的地图已经深深刻在他的脑子里，成为身体的一部分。他常常会想，离开古墓该如何生活，他早已忘记外面的样子，可能并不能适应。  
Charles往贮藏间走。贮藏间门口今天的守卫是Ruff。Ruff的耳力极好，离很远他便听到了Charles的脚步声。他问道：“是谁？”  
Charles放下兜帽，“是我。”  
Ruff脑子里满是疑问，却不敢问出来。他打开门把Charles放进室内。等Charles走进屋子，他跟在Charles后面，保持着五英尺远的距离。贮藏间里面放着两排高大的架子，架子上放满装着食物、蔬菜、药草的口袋。Charles没找到想要的东西。“那个人的剑呢？今天抓住的那个家伙。”  
“Iunyt带走了。”

Charles没回房间，径直走向骸骨室。一直往前走是大回廊，大回廊左边的通道连接着饲养室，里面有牛、羊、和鸡。Charles曾经去过几次。饲养室的牛和羊不停地撞栅栏，发出一阵阵哀鸣。他试图抚摸其中一只小羊，却差点被咬断了手指。那些动物像是疯了，完全没有他过去在农场时见到的那般温顺可爱。  
大回廊右边连接着骸骨室，右侧通道的守卫是Darter和Wren，过了午夜，会换成Grandala和Jackdaw，每个守卫Charles都记得很清楚。  
他朝右转，然后钻进一条向下的斜坡路，不一会，他进入主墓地，主墓地连接着无数条通道，有些通道通往更深的坑洞，有些通向地湖，还有一些是死路。Charles反复确定没有人跟踪才进入到一条狭窄、曲折的通道中。  
这条通道三年前有一部分顶棚坍塌，砸伤了一个奴隶。Iunyt认为这预示着一场更大的灾祸，并没有命人修理，也没有安排守卫把手。三年过去，地面堆满碎石，堵塞了大半的路，Charles侧着身才能经过。走了两百英尺左右，来到骸骨室门外。  
骸骨室的两扇大门用结实的杉木制成，门外拦着两道沉重的横木。Charles八岁的时候和Iunyt经过这里，他问过Iunyt骸骨室的用途，Iunyt告诉他，它是一个关押犯错的人的地方。  
“他们将来变好能被放出来吗？”  
Iunyt没回答他。

Charles用尽全部的力量挪走横木打开了骸骨室的大门，一股呛人的霉味涌进了他的鼻子。  
他担心那个人已经闷死了，他快走了几步。霉味腐蚀了他的视线，没等他的眼睛适应，一只手先一步捏住了他的脖子，他的后背猛地撞到墙壁上。  
“我把这间屋子每个角落都敲遍了，没有一个地方能出去。”男人贴近Charles的脸，灼热的呼吸打在Charles脸上。 “不过，我也发现这里隔音很好，无论你发出怎么样的惨叫声，通道里的人都听不见。”  
他的指骨只要再上移一寸，再用力一按，Charles的脖子就会像一根芦苇一样断掉。Charles十分清楚这一点，对方不可能不知道。  
“在我拧断你的脖子前，老老实实回答我，你来这里打算做什么？”  
“我能带你离开这里。”Charles在对方的脑子里说道。他拍打男人的胳膊，颈间的禁锢松了一些。  
“这是换了一种方式来拷问我吗？那个女人派你来的？”  
“我是站在你这边的。如果他们知道你来自北陲，还是基诺沙的王储，他们会毫不犹豫地杀了你。以及，”对方再度收紧手，Charles艰难地继续说，“我没告诉他们你的能力。也没告诉他们你的真名叫Erik。”Charles隐约闻到Erik身上散发的血味，不像是他的，Erik肯定让那些守卫吃了不少苦头。  
“我该怎么感谢你呢？”Erik说，“条件是什么？”  
“带上我。”  
Charles感觉到对方的眼睛在黑暗中打量自己，接着Erik说道：“或者，我该用你当人质，交换我离开这里。”  
他故意激怒Charles，他也确实做到了。Charles压下怒意。“他们会杀掉我，再杀掉你。”  
“我以为你是这里的国王。”  
“某种意义上来说，我是。不过，如果放你离开，他们宁可杀掉我。他们不希望有谁泄露古墓的位置。”  
Erik似乎相信了Charles，他说道：“你该用能力让我松开手。”  
“我能，我还能让你像一只苍蝇那样把脑袋往墙上撞。”  
Erik松开手，Charles揉了揉脖子，大口喘气。  
“如果你是国王，你为什么想要离开古墓？”  
“我囚禁在这里十五年，没有一天不想要离开。”Charles解释，“我的能力不能控制Iunyt，她就像一面盾牌，隔绝了我所有能力攻击。我需要你的合作。”  
“别再进入我的脑子。把我的剑给我。”  
“我不会了，关于那把剑我会把它带给你，最迟明天。”Charles把口袋中的面包递给Erik。“你可能饿了。”  
Erik又一次在黑暗中凝视他，Charles强忍着才没去读他的思维。“我没下毒。”  
Erik把面包分成两半，另一半留给Charles。Charles故意大咬了一口，嚼了两下便吞下去证明给Erik看。  
Erik沉默地吃起来。Charles读过Erik的思维，在那一瞬间他看到无数精美的食物，华丽的宴会，他本以为Erik会挑剔面包的味道。  
面包按照Charles的要求加了大量的蜜糖，这是他吃饭的唯一乐趣，也是他活着的乐趣之一。  
他们席地而坐吃着饭，谁也没吭声。  
吃完饭，Charles起身离开。他在门板上敲了两下，停顿一会再敲了三下。“这个暗号代表我。”  
Erik哼了一声，“除了你，只有收尸的守卫会来。”  
Charles从口袋中拿出一个木盒子塞给Erik，“我做的，用它你的伤会好得很快。”Erik没伸手，Charles把药塞给他，“你可以丢掉它。”  
Charles关上了骸骨室的大门。

*出自《西黑弗诺船歌》


	2. Chapter 2

二  
等Charles的脚步声走远，Erik找了块干燥的地方坐了下来。反正周围一片黑暗，他不用考虑地上有多少蜘蛛、跳蚤、人骨、  
他很累，却一点也睡不着。他不相信Charles，但他没有别的办法。

两个月前他乘坐特雷米号离开基诺沙港，开始了为期半年的巡游。  
特雷米号船体狭长，用柚木打造，这使它坚固异常，几百尺的巨浪也无法把它掀翻。船头安置着埃克罗厄斯的船首像，船两侧一共装置着50个桨位，每只船桨由三个桨手合力划动。  
Erik也坐在桨位中，傍晚的海风吹拂着他的头发，他光着上身与另外两个桨手保持同样的节奏划动船桨，头两天他还跟不上他们的节奏，不到一周时间，Erik已经划得比那些常年在海上的桨手还要好。他的肩膀更加宽阔，皮肤晒成了小麦的颜色，肌肉也愈发结实，这是他在训练场上永远也学不到的。Erik和桨手们同吃同住，他上船不到一个小时，就记住了所有船员和桨手的名字。船员和桨手都很喜欢这个新来的年轻人。  
坐在船头的桨手Gommaire一边敲鼓一边大声喊出指令，全部桨手跟着指令推动一次船桨，海面泛起一片白色的浪花。  
他们昨天离开加莱港，如果今天不遇上大的风浪，明天中午可直达东陲第一大港盖比港。  
桨手随着甲板日晷的刻度变化轮换，Erik整整划了一格的时间。Cassatt走了过来，他是个身材消瘦的红发男人，眼睛总是眯着，像是从未睡醒过。他太不起眼了，但船员没人敢小看他，因为他是基诺沙剑术最高强的人，也是Erik的老师之一。  
Erik十分信赖他。Cassatt用左手朝Erik打手势，右手握着一羽信鸽。  
正好到了换班休息的时间，Erik身旁轮换的桨手早早站了过来。Erik把桨交给他，走到桨位旁边，接过信鸽。  
Erik打开信鸽腿上的皮袋子，取出里面的羊皮纸打开。读完第一行字，他感到一阵晕眩，他集中注意力把视线固定在纸面上，纸上写着：“国王驾崩，速归。”  
Cassatt看到Erik的脸色异常，就立刻问道：“出了什么事？”  
“我的父亲去世了。”  
“天哪。”Cassatt半天说不出话。“愿他安息。”  
“丢掉所有货物，立刻返程。”

Erik坐在船舱里，身上换回了简单的毛料衣服。天色渐渐暗了下来，他点亮油灯，端详面前的桌上Jakob的信。上一封信中Jakob提到基诺沙正准备修殿节，他很遗憾他们全家最近都没有好好聚在一起庆祝这个节日。他能想象出来Jakob坐在桌前，穿着睡袍，左手执笔，带着何种表情写下一行行字。  
Erik想不出来Jakob遭遇了什么事，他的身体一向很好。他的母亲Edie该如何面对这一切。  
他必须赶回基诺沙，一刻也不停。  
正在这时，甲板传来了一阵骚动，Erik抓起剑走出船舱。  
甲板上船员和桨手乱成一团，船尾闪动着火光，甲板上黑烟弥漫。Erik拎住一个矮胖的小个子，他叫Quennel，是船上的瞭望员。“发生了什么事？”  
“我正和Ryan换班，不知道怎么了，船尾忽然起了火。”  
“Solomon在哪儿？”  
“船长晚饭后一直待在他的船舱里没出来过。”  
Erik感到不妙，他走向船长室，船长室的门从里面顶住了，推不开。Erik用剑劈开大门。  
船长Solomon仰面躺在床上，胸前插着一把匕首，衣服和床单被大片的鲜血染红了。Erik摸了摸Solomon的侧颈，从尸体的冰冷程度看他死了有一段时间了。  
“守住大门，绝不能让更多的人知晓这件事。”Erik吩咐Quennel，接着他走上甲板，带领船员们救火。  
船员们纷纷传递用木桶往船尾浇水，无论他们浇了多少水下去，火势仍越来越大，火蛇拧动着盘踞了大半个船身。有不少船员身上着了火，他们纷纷扎进了海里。  
Erik站在船头，他的脸颊和手臂被火烤得发红，眼睛被烟灰呛得直流泪，他仿佛感知不到一切，依然不知疲倦地抓着水桶把水往甲板上泼。  
大量的水涌入船舱，船身逐渐向水面倾斜。Cassatt抱住Erik，拖着Erik一同跳进了水中。  
冰冷的海水让Erik瞬间清醒，他带着剩下的船员往陆地游去，特雷米号在他们身后冒着滚滚浓烟，打着转沉入巨大的漩涡中。  
海面起了风，天空越来越暗，一颗星也看不见，要不了多久一场暴风雨就会袭击这里。  
Erik和船员们拼命往陆地上游，他们的手臂已经麻木，只是重复着运动不让身体沉入水底。  
时间对他们已经毫无意义，每一秒钟都是折磨。突然有一个水手喊道：“快看！是陆地！”  
远处出现了一片黑黝黝的陆地，Erik几乎不敢相信它是真实存在的。  
他们加快速度向陆地游去，爬上沙滩的时候他们的体力全都耗尽了，躺在沙地上大口喘气动弹不得。  
过了很久，Erik挣扎着从沙滩上爬起来清点人数，他离港的时候带了船员、桨手、侍从一共二百人，现在沙滩上只剩下二十六个人，其中十个人身上还受了伤。  
他们的淡水和食物也所剩无几，Erik当下决定在沙滩休息一晚，第二天再赶路。  
第二天，一夜未眠的Erik带着Quennel和Cassatt往沙漠深处走去。穿越这片沙漠，他们就能到达东陲最南边的小镇蒂维拉。  
他们只带了一天的水和食物，把剩下的全部食物都留给了沙滩上的人。  
灼热的阳光炙烤着他们的后背，他们走了大半天，却连小镇的影子也没看到。  
Erik一边鼓励他们，一边加快脚步往前走。  
突然，一队骑在马上的人出现在了他们的视线中，这些人穿着黑袍，戴着黑色的兜帽，蒙着脸，腰间佩戴着水壶和镰状剑。Quennel忍不住朝他们大声呼救。  
Erik心底产生一丝不祥的预感，果然当他们里Erik不到二十英尺远的时候拔出了剑，朝他们砍了过来。  
他们拔出剑抵抗。  
骑兵临近，Erik和Cassatt猛地仰面倒下，从左右两边砍断了第一匹马的马腿。第一匹马倒下，后面两匹马跟着绊倒，接着他们翻身爬起与从马上掉落的骑兵周旋。  
Erik用剑抵住一个骑兵的脖子，“谁派你来的？”  
“你不需要知道。”他的口音不像来自东陲，倒像是北陲人。Erik感到心里一凉，他的父亲刚刚去世，北陲的公爵们就坐不住了。  
另外六个人围了上来。  
“他们人太多了。我引开他们，你和殿下快离开。”Cassatt喊道。  
Erik不愿意丢下Cassatt，继续和骑兵厮杀，但Quennel死死地拉住他，把他拖出了人群。  
Erik和Quennel跑了大约半英里，骑兵没追上来。  
Quennel坐在地面上再也跑不动了，Erik搀扶着他，继续走了一段路。Quennel趴在地面上说什么也不肯走。  
Erik不忍心把他叫起来，Quennel翻了个身，突然地面裂开，Erik和Quennel一同掉了进去。  
Erik和Quennel摔在一片柔软的沙地上。他们顾不得检查身上的伤，一群穿着黑袍的人把他们围了起来。  
Erik击退为首的家伙，带着Quennel往旁边的通道跑。  
一个瘦高的女人拦住了他们，“这里不欢迎闯入者。”  
Erik和Quennel背对背站着。Erik对那个女儿说道：“那么你该告诉我如何离开。”  
“没有人能离开。”她猛地挥剑砍了过来。  
Erik抬剑挡住，她的力气比Erik想象中大太多了，两柄剑在室内发出巨大的撞击声。  
另一个穿黑袍的家伙砍向Erik的后背，Quennel挥剑挡开。  
Erik攻击她的侧颈，她侧身闪过，剑尖离她的喉咙不到半寸远。女子横剑一挡，Erik转而攻击她的小腹，她身体后撤，持剑砍向Erik的手腕，然后朝旁边的人使了一个眼色。  
一个家伙挥舞长矛刺向Erik的后腰，Erik试图抬手挡住攻击，她挥剑斩向Erik头顶，Erik持剑用力一挡，她的剑在一瞬间断成了两截。Erik单手捏住长矛柄，转而攻击另一个家伙刺向他的人。  
与此同时，她抢过身边一个人的长矛，朝着Erik的后背刺了过去。  
Quennel扑了过来挡在Erik身后，Erik眼睁睁地看着Quennel身体一软倒在了地上。  
突然有什么砸中了Erik的后脑，他眼前一黑昏了过去。

等他醒过来便是无尽的拷问，他根本不在乎，他失去了太多，已经没有能失去的了。  
那个女人拿他没有办法，就命人把他带到一个空荡荡的大厅里。  
大厅里坐着一个男孩，男孩大概十六，七岁，身材消瘦，皮肤苍白得吓人，仿佛从没有一缕阳光停留在他的身上。  
Erik看他的时候，他也在用一双蓝得过头的眼睛盯着Erik。  
Erik对他的身份感到迷惑，从那女人对他的态度上看，他像是这里的国王，但眼神却透出深深的哀伤，好像这座墓地把他囚禁了一般。  
男孩走下台阶摸住了Erik的脸，有那么一瞬间，他感到那个男孩透过他的大脑在看他，然后那男孩说了谎。  
接着他被守卫送进了骸骨室。门是木头做的，他的能力打不开，骸骨室内没有一点金属，他什么也感知不到。  
在他快把地面翻了个遍的时候，Charles来了。  
他本可以像捏断一只鸟的脖子那样，把Charles捏死，但他不知道自己为什么没那么做。  
不管怎样，他只能相信Charles，他没有更好的办法。

Charles离开骸骨室，往Iunyt的房间走去。一路上他想着用什么借口才能让Iunyt把Erik的剑交给他。  
Iunyt不在房间，Charles等了一会Iunyt也没有回来，他只好先回到自己的屋子。  
他推门进入房间，Iunyt站在屋内，手里还拿着Erik的剑。她在Charles开口前发问：“你去哪儿了？”  
“我去地湖散了散步。”Charles有一瞬间为自己的撒谎而羞愧。  
“我记得你六岁的事。因为受不了我没完没了地教你礼仪，你跑到了地湖。那时我吓坏了，生怕你掉进去，但你坐在湖边对我说，‘不要害怕，我很快回去。’”  
Charles第一次感到不耐烦，但他没表现出来。  
“我那时太贪玩了，给你惹了不少麻烦。”  
她摇摇头，“我很奇怪，你连鞋子也没弄湿。”  
Charles不知道该如何回答她。  
“关于献祭之日，我希望你已经准备好了。”  
Charles点了点头。  
她把Erik的剑拿给Charles看。Charles打量它，剑鞘用皮革制成，十分朴素，大约三英尺长。她拔出剑，室内一下子因为它的亮光，明亮起来。剑身是双面剑刃和剑柄都是用金属铸成，她轻叩剑身，发出轻微的蜂鸣，听起来不像是铁铸的。  
“它的确是把难得的剑，难怪Erik离不开它。”Charles想。  
Iunyt挥剑批向桌角，桌的一角咔的一声掉在地上，就像在切一块乳酪一样容易。  
“到那天，它会派上用场。”她说。  
Iunyt离开了他的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

三  
Charles躺下来，向伊亚祈求能早点入睡。在陷入黑暗前，Erik的记忆在他的脑海中一闪而过，那些阳光、城镇、沙漠……  
夜间的骸骨室一定很冷。  
Charles第二天早上进入骸骨室的时候，看到Erik正把一些碎砖块摞到平铺到地面的外套上，再把袖子系到一起，使它看起来像是一个简易的靠垫。  
“这里有点宫殿的样子了。”Charles说道。  
Erik瞪了他一眼，把“靠垫”搁到门上面，用两根骨头交叉成“X”形支撑，轻推门，“靠垫”砰地一声掉落在地上。“如果你没敲暗号，你的头早就像只无花果一样被压扁了。我的剑呢？”  
“三天后。三天后是满月，献祭之日。献祭后古墓中的守卫可以饮半瓶酒和休息半天时间。到那时，我会拿回你的剑。”  
“当他们喝的足够多，他们也不会发现我们离开了。”  
“没错。”  
“你的备用计划是什么？”  
Charles沉默不语。  
“我明白了，你并没做好杀掉守卫逃出去的心理准备。”Erik冷笑，“你宁可被他们杀死，也不愿意杀掉任何一个。”  
Charles低下头。“如果可能的话，我希望带他们一同离开。”  
“随你的便吧。”  
Charles把斗篷在地面上当餐桌，油灯搁到上面，再把乳酪和面包分成两份递给Erik。Erik没接，他把面包拿在Erik脸旁边等着。  
隔了一会，Erik拿过面包吃了起来。  
Charles完全可以在房间内吃完早饭，再带一份食物送给Erik。但他对这个闯入者感到好奇，他想待在Erik的身边，他说不上是因为读了他的记忆，还是掺杂着别的东西。  
Charles感觉像偷偷养了一只动物，确切地说是只大型猛兽。  
猛兽慢慢地吃着，良好的教养没让他一口吞掉手里的食物。  
Erik放下面包问道：“你在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
那只猛兽瞪着他。“在基诺沙的餐桌上人们通常会把心里的话直接讲出来。”  
“可惜这里是西陲。”Charles把茶递了过去，再把自己还没吃的那一半面包递了过去。  
“我不喝，太甜了。”Erik把茶和食物推回Charles那边，拿走旁边的水壶。“没到二十五岁你的牙齿就会掉光。”  
“还有五年，我更要好好享受。”Charles把剩下的面包全吃了，还故意舔了舔嘴唇和指头。  
“那个女人没教过你礼仪吗？”  
“当然教过。”Charles不愿去想Iunyt当初为了纠正他的姿势，打了多少次他的手心。他用水沾湿双手，接着拉住Erik的左手，额头抵住Erik的额头，眼睛直视Erik的双眼。灯光下，他能看清Erik瞳孔上的每一道纹路，他清楚地看到Erik的瞳孔微微放开了。“把令人畏惧的神的愤怒从这个人身上消除，让荣耀赋予他身吧。*”  
Erik像是吓坏了，他挣脱开Charles的手，“基诺沙它可不是这个意思！”  
Charles迷惑地眨了眨眼。“基诺沙它的意思是什么？”  
“一时间我很难向你解释清楚。”  
“和我讲讲基诺沙吧。”  
Erik平复了一会，“基诺沙是北陲最大的国家，那里的人大多数使用卡耳格语，一小部分使用欧思可语。基诺沙大半年的时间都被冰雪覆盖，所以说它是个冰雪之国也不为过。首都奥索内克在基诺沙的东北部，冬季漫长。那里的房子都建在深埋在地下的木桩上，如果直接建在冻土上，到了春天，冰雪融化房子会塌掉。基诺沙主街连接着王宫、剧院、图书馆、战车场、竞技场、广场，广场中立着巨大的埃策尔雕像，那座雕像六十英尺高，身上披着铠甲，手中握着宝剑，那把剑剑去年夏天的时候碎掉了，现在只剩下一只空荡荡的手。五天前是修殿节。基诺沙最盛大的节日，到了这一天，每家都会点亮九枝灯台，互相祝福。空气中弥漫着烤秋白鲑和油炸土豆饼的味道。那是基诺沙的传统食物，每家做土豆饼的味道都略有不同，我妈妈喜欢在土豆饼里加入洋葱和南瓜。她叫它雅伟的礼物。吃完饭，小孩子会跑到广场玩陀螺游戏。大人在埃策尔雕像脚下点亮油灯，一同迎接第二天的到来。”  
Charles很高兴能听这些细节，仿佛他亲眼看到了一样。  
“广场另一边连接着商店街，到了夏天很多商贩会在那儿露天摆摊。顺着路一直走，是基诺沙最大的港口基诺沙港。我很小的时候曾和侍卫去过那里，那时天还没亮，渔船已早早回到码头，渔夫们趁着夜色往码头卸货，卸完货物，他们就在岸边处理那些鱼。他们用盐抹一下鱼肉，腌过一夜混着莳萝卷进薄饼中当午饭。”  
“我很想去基诺沙看看。”  
“我会带你去的。”Erik说，“到了夏天我们去塞墨勒湖划船，到林中打猎。你能吃到基诺沙特有的烤秋白鲑喝到最醇香的麦酒。它用麦芽和泉水酿造，很浓烈，酒量不好的人喝一口就会醉倒。但天冷的时候喝一口麦酒足以让人暖和大半天。基诺沙有一句俗语——药物之中麦酒当头。”  
Charles并不认为Erik会真的带他去，在他看来，他和Erik只是临时捆到一起，离开古墓，Erik说不定最想摆脱掉的人就是他。他没有读Erik，他不想让自己失望，他选择欺骗自己。  
Erik继续说道：“我的父母肯定会欢迎你。”他脸上的笑容瞬间凝结了，Charles知道那是为什么。  
“你父亲的事，我很抱歉。”Charles把手放在Erik手臂上，“伊亚在上——”  
Erik回头看他，Charles有点不知所措，“我不知道基诺沙如何表示友好，但我小时候见过我妈妈这样做过。”说完他鼓起勇气张开双臂拥抱了Erik。  
Erik这次没躲开，Charles轻拍他的后背。“看来基诺沙的礼仪和阿林思一样。”  
“反正哄小孩的方式一样。”  
Charles听到Erik的话想要挣脱，但Erik反而抱紧了他，他的心跳得飞快。“我相信你小时候肯定是个很难缠的家伙。”  
这时，骸骨室的门突然敞开，守卫Darter走了进来。  
“你找到那个闯入者了吗？”Grandala不耐烦的声音在门外响起。  
Darter一只手捂着鼻子，另一只手提着油灯在空中晃了一下，昏暗的灯光下，他们的祭司与闯入者紧紧相拥，祭司的头靠在闯入者肩上，闯入者的双手环住祭司的腰。他们的祭司抬起手，把手指搭上额际。  
“我什么也没看到。”Darter往前走了几步，鞋底踩住了Erik的小腿，Erik微微皱了皱眉头，但Darter很快退回门口。他们的脚步声越来越远，最后消失无声。  
Charles和Erik还维持着刚刚的姿势，Erik没放开Charles，他的双臂仍紧紧地箍在Charles腰上。 Charles往Erik的侧颈咬了一口，趁着Erik捂住脖子的时候逃开。“现在也是。”

离开骸骨室时Charles把一些食物和两本书以及一条黑色的斗篷塞给Erik。“你可以读书打发时间。我不锁门。两天后，你穿上斗篷混在守卫中，献祭结束，在回廊等我，我们一起离开。”  
“在那之前，不会有守卫来这里检查我的尸体吗？”  
“你已经被蛇咬死了。”Charles说，“他们不会再来了。你用不着再准备陷阱。”  
Erik答应着把他送到骸骨室门外。但Charles觉得Erik肯定不会老老实实听他的话。

Charles睡了个好觉。到了早上，侍从为他端来了早饭，早饭比以往还要简单。只有一片奶酪和一杯茶。祭祀结束前，他不能吃面包和喝发酵的饮料，他要靠这点东西撑过一整天。  
他躺在床上，仰望着天花板，什么也不能做，但他的心已经离开了古墓，飞到了更远的地方。  
那其中有沙漠，海洋，冰雪之国基诺沙，埋藏在记忆深处的阿林思……  
两天后，Charles终于可以离开房间。他感到一阵阵晕眩，侍从为他端来了掺了蜜糖的牛奶，他一饮而尽。  
进入盥洗室，浴池中已经放满了水，Charles钻进水里，浸泡了很长一段时间，直到皮肤发皱。沐浴完他起身，张开双臂任由侍从为他熏香，往四肢和额头涂上油膏，换上丝绸长袍，往脖颈、手肘、腰间以及脚踝系上华丽的珠宝。  
侍从叫做Ibisbill，二十岁。他的手指冰凉，僵硬，他想起Erik温暖而有力的手，指头和掌心带着一层厚厚的茧子，和想象中王储的手指一点也不一样。  
这是我最后一次站在这里，他想。

等他穿戴整齐，他扫了一眼镜子中的自己，镜子中的人面色依旧苍白，全身挂满俗气的珠宝，像是一座毫无生命的雕像。  
他不再看镜子，和侍从出门通过走廊进入主墓室。主墓室的地面已经被用水清洗过无数遍，干净到能反射出人的影子。

守卫穿着黑袍站在墓室两侧，他们的脸被兜帽挡住，Charles不知道他们中哪一个才是Erik。  
伴随着号角和鼓声，Iunyt走到宝座前。她身穿白色的长袍，脸上被白色的面具覆盖，双手紧握Erik的长剑，嘴里念念有词。  
她把长剑搭在Charles左肩，然后换右肩，最后长剑的剑尖悬停在Charles的咽喉处。Charles直视Iunyt的眼睛，Iunyt眼神冰冷，脸上没有任何表情。Charles忍不住猜测她的意图，这和往常的步骤并不一样。过了一会，她把剑放在Charles的头顶，轻声吟唱道：  
“伊亚的女神啊，  
这献给你的‘嘉畜’，  
还有一同献上的糕饼，  
是年轻的Charles供奉：  
若是他运气足够好，  
让他把灰烬带出门，  
从头顶扔进溪流，  
切勿回望。*”

与此同时，Darter和Ruff牵来“嘉畜”。 “嘉畜”是一头被精心打扮过的黑山羊，它的眼睛看起来毫无光彩，因为一周前它的饲料中就被掺入大量的草药，使它能维持一整天都昏昏欲睡的状态。“嘉畜”的颈毛已经剃光，外面围着白色的丝绸，两只羊角也用同样颜色丝绸包裹。  
Charles往它的头、躯干、四肢上涂上油膏，再往空中撒下麦粒。  
当他做完这些，Iunyt站到他身旁，朝着“嘉畜”的脖子挥剑——  
Charles闭起眼睛，感到温热的液体撒在脚背上。他跪下来，双手接过侍从递过来的瓶子接住“嘉畜”血。  
等瓶子接满，Charles站起身，朝着宝座后面走去。号角和鼓声在空旷的墓室中回响，大地都跟着隐隐颤动。  
他把血洒在墓碑上，感到身体某一部分仿佛跟着那血一起留在了那里。  
Charles回到墓室，两个侍从端着水盆为他清洗手指沾到的血。之后，其他的侍从们会把“嘉畜”的头埋在地下，以祈求古墓更加坚不可摧。

仪式结束后，Charles和Iunyt一同离开主墓室。


	4. 四

Erik等Charles离开后，翻了翻那两本书。两本书都很破旧，看得出它们被翻阅了很多次。一本《大地之骨》，另一本《寻查师》。两本书都用卡耳格语写成，Erik曾经在小时候读过它们，他不介意再读一遍。  
Erik注意到纸面上有两页的字被水沾湿变得模糊不清。那两页纸讲述了一个牧人历尽艰辛，终于找到归路的故事。  
他放下书再次打量骸骨室，昏暗的灯光照射在冰冷的石墙上，石墙不少砖块已经脱落，墙面坑坑洼洼，像是缺了牙齿的嘴巴。几条水痕顺着天花板流向地面，最后汇入砖缝，浇灌着其间几株蘑菇，它们颜色诡异，散发着难闻的臭味。  
各种大大小小的骨头堆积在墙角，其间还夹杂着不少老鼠的粪便和飞蛾的尸体。  
Erik猜想Charles住的地方可能比这里要好一些，但也好不了多少。  
他很好奇没有昼夜交替，没有四季变化，没有雨雪雷电，Charles是如何撑下来的，他在这里待了两天就快要窒息了。  
Erik没熄灭灯，就地躺下闭上眼睛。很快他就能见到Charles，亲自问他那些问题。  
Erik是被一股浓烟呛醒的，他睁开眼睛，骸骨室内被黄褐色的烟雾吞没，他喘不过气，伸手去推大门，大门纹丝不动，有人把大门锁死了。  
他集中精神用能力探查四周的金属，感应到两个佩戴着长剑的人渐渐远离了外面的通道。  
是两个守卫，是谁命令他们这么做？不可能是Charles，是那个女人。  
Erik使出全身的力气用肩膀撞向大门，大门摩擦地面发出粗哑的叫声便退回原位。

Charles跟在Iunyt身后进入通道，献祭日历通道的墙壁上会点燃一盏盏油灯照明，橘红色亮光填满了狭窄的空间。有一瞬间，Charles仿佛看到了许久未见的阳光。  
他们走过通道，走过回廊，来到Iunyt的屋子。献祭过后，他们总会在这间屋子待上一会，几年前他们还能聊上几句，这几年他们无言地坐着，等这个漫长的“仪式”结束。  
Iunyt把面具和剑挂到墙上，请Charles坐下，亲自为他倒了杯茶。  
杯子中是常见的药草茶，由薄荷叶、缬草、荨麻、长叶车前草调制成。杯中一条卷曲的车前草上下沉浮，像一条游动的蛇。Charles没喝，蛇身摆动几下，钻回棕黑色的水里。他猜不透Iunyt的意图。  
Iunyt调亮灯中的灯芯草，让灯光能更清楚地照亮他们的脸。  
“二十年前上一任祭司去世。举行完葬礼，我带着侍从和守卫离开古墓寻找她的继承人。”  
她的声音很轻，Charles想着逃离的路线几乎没听清她的话。  
“我走遍了西陲的每一寸土地，把卡瑞构几乎翻了个遍，终于在希弓找到一个男孩。我们把他带了回来，教他礼仪，占卜、辨识草药和医术，他学得很快。等他长到三岁，我却感到困惑，因为他和她没有一点相似之处。于是，我重回希弓，再次询问他的母亲，他的母亲终于说了实话，他的出生日期是假的。”  
她把茶杯向他那边推了推。Charles只好拿起杯子喝了一口，茶的香气弥漫在他的嘴里，它的味道和过去没什么不同，但他仍不放心地没咽下去，打算离开全部吐掉。  
Charles能猜到那个孩子去了哪里，那个孩子正与那些不听话的侍从、奴隶、闯入者以及病死的动物一同埋在骸骨室，经过岁月腐蚀变成一堆白骨。  
“我只能再次出发，这一次比上次还要困难，我找了两年，毫无线索。终于有天我途经阿林思的时候，看到路边盛开着大片的矢车菊。我知道它是一种提示，于是守卫找到了你。当我看到你第一眼的时候，我就知道你就是她。”  
Charles她想大声反驳，但他的喉咙像被石块堵住了，一个字也发不出来。  
他的房间是她的，衣服、首饰、书都是她的，连名字也是她的。他一无所有，即便如此他也不愿意成为她，他宁可失去这一切也要离开这里。

他出生的时候并不叫Charles，他想不起来另一个名字，他的真名。  
刚到古墓的时候，他很怕黑，Iunyt读故事给他听，哄他入睡。她陪伴他，教导他，从不嫌烦。他那时还不明白，Iunyt在透过他怀念她，怀念他过去的灵魂。  
她像他的另一个母亲，他对他敌意随着她的关爱逐渐减少，与此同时，他也接受了命运的安排。  
直到他七岁的时候发生了一件事。他那时的侍从叫做Minivet。Minivet比Charles大两岁，长着一头乱糟糟黑头发，圆脸，黑眼睛，性格温和，笑起来下巴有个浅浅的小窝。  
Minivet出生在格尔赛，无父无母，年迈的祖父养活不了他，把他送给了途经那里的Iunyt。  
Minivet成为侍从的第一天便送了一把木头做的小刀给Charles，第二天Charles给了他一本书作为回礼。  
两个孩子很快成为了无话不谈的朋友。Charles给Minivet讲从Sharon那儿听来的故事，Minivet告诉他如何做陷阱抓章鱼，如何做木雕，挑选木材，以及分辨不同木头里住着的阿特曼。还有格尔赛岛各种稀奇古怪的习俗。熄灭火种要向灰烬撒一小撮盐巴，流泪的时候不能朝着芦利草生长的方向，织成的布要剪下一角留给双白神，弄坏晚霞时的蛛网会交厄运，把山鹬的羽毛放在枕头下面能梦见故去的亲人等等。  
Charles相信Minivet的话，他过去每天起床都跳起来摸一下酒吧店主那辆马车的车辕祈求好运。他也从来不敢把头伸到牛嘴巴下面，因为牛呼出的热气会让他的牙齿掉光。  
两个孩子一同在古墓中探险，去地湖游泳，到回廊捉迷藏，在饲养室中用豆子喂羊，坐在宝座吃面圈。他们爬上宝座，后背靠着椅背，脚踩不到地面就垂到座椅边缘。  
看到这一幕的Iunyt并没有生气，她对Charles说：“你玷污了她的位置，必须受到应有的处罚。”  
但她没处罚Charles，而是狠狠鞭打了Minivet。无论Charles如何求情，她都没有停手，她命令两个守卫按住Charles的肩膀，让他眼看着Minivet被打得遍体鳞伤。  
第二天Charles去探望Minivet的时候，Minivet惊恐地向他行礼，并称呼他为，“主人”。  
从那以后Charles再没有过一个朋友，他也不可能和Iunyt亲近得起来。

“她怎么死的？”  
Charles曾问过她，“我是怎么死的？”  
“她生了很重的病。我用了所有的方法也没能治好她。”她曾经这样回答。  
此时此刻，他又问了一遍。  
“我告诉过你了。”  
她的目光移向别处，Charles顺着她的目光望向自己的长袍的衣襟，上面沾了几滴不明显的血，像是一排顺着衣服褶皱往上爬的甲虫。他手指轻触喉咙，才意识那血不是来自“嘉畜”。祭祀时她在他的喉咙划了一道伤口，伤口早已愈合了。  
“她生了黄瘤病，生这种病的人高烧不退，皮肤溃烂，我不忍心看她那么痛苦。”她停顿了一会，再度开口表情十分平静。“所以我送她去了未来。她离开的真实时间只有我知道。”  
“你对她的未来并不满意，对吗？”  
她想杀掉他，他猜不透她为什么没动手，她本可以杀掉他，再去寻找她灵魂的下一个继承者。那口茶一点点滑进了他的喉咙，如果她加了别的东西，他已经死了。  
“我给她了一次又一次机会。”她凝视Charles，“我没有更多的时间寻找她了。”

Charles站起身朝门外走，她问道：“你要去那里？”  
“回我的房间。”  
“两天前守卫检查过骸骨室，他们告诉我，那个闯入者已经死了。”她继续说，“我担心他们对我撒了谎，于是让他们封住大门——”  
“你做了什么？”  
“我了份内的事。清洁了那里。”  
Charles感到一阵晕眩，那条蛇在他的胃里蠕动，好像随时准备钻出个洞。他听到她轻声说道：“去过骸骨室的人身上会沾上一股霉味，但他们通常嗅不到自己身上的味道。”  
Charles摔倒在地面上，他想爬起来却连一根手指也动不了。Charles并不想睡，他狠狠咬住下嘴唇，直到嘴里满是血味。  
他的意识越来越模糊，他费力地撑起眼睑，看见她站起身往门外走去。  
“你得好好睡一觉。等你醒来的时候别去骸骨室了，那里已经被打扫干净，连只老鼠也没留下。”

屋子里一片漆黑，Charles躺在地上。半梦半醒间有人走进门，他看不清对方的脸，但他认出了Sharon的眼睛。Sharon像是在哭，他试图擦去她的泪水，可她消失了。一个神情冷漠的男孩站在他旁边，他俯下身手指捏住Charles的喉咙缓慢收紧……  
Charles是被一个熟悉的声音唤醒的，他睁开眼睛，当他认出眼前的人，他简直怀疑自己仍做梦。“你还活着。Iunyt——”  
“她没烧死我。”Erik扶Charles坐下，“你的油灯救了我。”

浓烟呛得Erik不住地咳嗦，他一边用衣服包裹住脸，一边用能力把油灯拉长，变成一条细长的金属丝，金属丝像条蛇一样的钻出门缝，接着它缠住两根横木把它从大门扯了下来，门开了。  
大门外的通道堆满了燃烧的木柴，Erik让那条金属丝裹住门轴，然后他慢慢移动手指，让金属丝在门轴上划动……  
砰地一声，大门倒下来，刚好压在燃烧的木柴上，Erik踏着大门走了出去。

门外没有守卫把守，Erik穿好斗篷，戴上兜帽，沿着通道往回廊走去。


End file.
